


Can't stay away

by Marittimo



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Head vampire Michael, M/M, Street musician David
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: "Is Mike finally making a move on the street artist?" Marko asked teasingly, smirking."It'd be about damn time!" Dwayne commented with a chuckle. Michael had been watching the blond for a while now, and they had grown tired of his constant longing, especially since he had never dared to do anything about it.Until that night.
Relationships: David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys), Dwayne/Marko/Michael Emerson/Paul (Lost Boys)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Can't stay away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from Guns n Roses' Patience

Michael walked confidently, his glowing eyes set on the blond across the street as he smiled, determination plain on his face.

They had been walking down the boardwalk like every single night, and like every other night Michael had been mesmerized by the street artist's voice.  
The first time Michael had ever heard him he knew he _had to_ get closer, find out the source of that beautiful raw singing that conveyed so many emotions.  
But it was the man himself that had made Michael come back every night since then. He was gorgeous, a sight to behold, and there always seemed to be a spark in his eyes when he met Michael's.

"Hey boys. Why don't you go have fun somewhere?" Michael asked, hoping with all his heart they could just do as he said for once.  
"Oh, is Mike finally making a move on the street artist?" Marko asked teasingly, smirking.  
"It'd be about damn time!" Dwayne commented with a chuckle. Michael had been watching him for a while now, and they had grown tired of his constant longing, especially since he had never dared to do anything about it.

Until that night.

"I am," Michael admitted, blushing and looking down in a pointless attempt to hide it, "and I'd like to have some privacy." He added, looking back up at them.  
"Ashamed to be seen around a beauty like me? Understandable, don't worry." A smug voice retorted from behind him.  
"Paul, you're revolting. What are you talking about?" Michael replied, turning around with a smile.

The name-calling wasn't meant to hurt him, Michael was just teasing, and Paul knew it well.  
"That's not what you said last night, boss." He pointed out with a wink. "Besides, I'm stunning."  
"Come on now, _stunning_." Dwayne said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, his other one already holding on to Marko's waist. "Let's give Michael some time alone to woo the guy."  
"Or to fuck up and make a fool of himself." Marko added, grinning.

"Fucking bastards." Michael laughed, feeling his tension ease a little.  
"Good luck." Dwayne wished him genuinely patting his back, then dragged the other two away with him.

Michael turned around and walked alone towards the musician's usual spot on the boardwalk, guided by the guy's voice.

There were some people already gathered around him, as was to be expected. The sound of his music drew a small crowd every night.  
As Michael approached the crowd parted, the locals giving him space as always, afraid of him as they should be.

Michael knew the song and found himself humming along to its end.

_I've been walking these streets tonight_   
_Just trying to get it right_   
_It's hard to see with so many around_   
_You know I don't like being stuck in the crowd_   
_And the streets don't change but maybe the names_   
_I ain't got time for the games cause I need you_

Patience, Michael recognized.  
He didn't have any. Not anymore.  
He'd make his move tonight, or so help him God.

That night his eyes never left the musician, who looked back from time to time, and every time his eyes lingered on Michael longer.

His performance ended earlier that night, and Michael couldn't help but think it was his fault. _'Maybe I've made him uncomfortable staring so much?'_  
But the musician's glances hadn't seemed annoyed. Curious, maybe. Interested even, or had that just been Michael's wishful thinking?  
So Michael waited for the crowd to thin out, then approached him, his heart beating quickly in his chest, like it hadn't done anymore ever since he had turned.

The guy was putting away the money he'd raised that night when he heard footsteps approaching. When he turned around he recognized the brunette immediately.  
"So here he is, the man that never fails to scare away my public every night." The blond said, smiling up friendly at the handsome stranger.

"Oh." Michael blushed, suddenly self-conscious. "Sorry about that. I never meant to do that." He said, and there was genuine guilt him his words.  
But luckily it seemed the guy wasn't too bothered by that, but rather interested. " _How_ do you do that?" He asked. "How come they're so scared of you?"  
"Well, let's just say the locals know not to mess with me." Michael said vaguely, hoping to put that topic aside.

"Oh, is that so, _bad boy?"_ With that sentence, the majority of Michael's blood flowed southwards. Michael swallowed nervously.

"I've seen you almost every night in the crowd." The guy continued, taking a step closer to Michael as his voice lowered. "You sing along, you seem to enjoy the music just fine, but your expression, the way you stare at me... There's a spark in your eyes I can't quite place that makes me think the music is not the reason you're here every night."

"Am I really so obvious?" Michael asked with an apologetic smile, trying to mask just how much his deep voice had affected him, and the guy chuckled. "Yes, but don't worry. I'm flattered." He reassured him.  
"I assume you wouldn't mind getting to know each other a bit more, am I right?"

Michael blushed some more, the guy had seen right through him. "Well sure, yeah! Do you... uhm... want to grab a bite to eat together?"

"Is that you asking me out on a date, bad boy?" The guy asked, amused.  
"I- well... Ehm." Michael stuttered, and the musician chuckled again then, lowering his head, and Michael realized his was the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. 

"Just give me the time to bring this back to my place unless you want me to serenade you the whole time," he said pointing to his guitar, "and then I'm all yours for the rest of the night. I'll be back in five minutes."  
"Maybe in the meantime you can find some words again." He added, winking at him before walking away, and Michael was left to nod to himself like an idiot.

From across the street, out of sight but not out of earshot, Paul sighed. "Boys, I think our boss just got outflirted." He declared.  
Marko facepalmed. "He hasn't learned a single thing from us."  
Dwayne nodded in agreement. "He's got him wrapped around his fingers already. We're doomed."

~

The guy came back after a little while longer than Michael had expected him to, and he had spent that time worrying that the blond was never coming back.

As he got closer Michael noticed he must have showered because he smelled less like sweat and more like soap, vanilla-scented Michael noticed.  
He had also changed into something more comfortable, and for a moment Michael couldn't tear his eyes away from the skin his grey v-neck revealed.

"Like what you see, don't you?" The blond chuckled, blushing lightly. Michael could hear his heart pumping faster, and was captivated by it.  
"You look beautiful- ehm...?" Michael realized in horror he hadn't even asked for the blond's name.

"Oh!" He said, realizing the same thing at that same moment. "David." He offered.  
Michael smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, David. I'm-" ' _gay, so very gay!'_ "Michael."  
"Michael." David repeated, nodding as he tried the name out. "I like that, it fits you."

The way David was staring at him now, eyeing him up, was making Michael blush, and he wanted nothing more than to pin him to the nearest wall and kiss every inch of exposed skin.

"Shall we go now?" He asked, and Michael nodded, willing away his fantasies. "Sure. Did you have any place in mind?"  
"Not really, I haven't been here that long." He confessed. "What does the local bad boy recommend?"

"Well, there's the Sea Cloud on the pier if you want something fancy." Michael started, avoiding to mention that he and the boys were technically banned from it. "Or, we could just get fries and a hot dog here on the boardwalk."  
"I'll go with that second one, please. Fancy places aren't really my thing."  
"Thank God," Michael sighed relieved, "I don't love it myself."

They walked to the hot dog stand where Michael insisted on paying for both of them, then he led David down to the beach, and they sat on one of the many benches. David lost himself staring at the ocean for a moment, and Michael lost himself staring at David.

"Tell me something about you." He asked him after a moment. "What brought you here?"  
David hesitated for a second, reluctant to share the story of his life with a stranger. But there was something in Michael's eyes that made David realize he could trust him, that Michael wouldn't judge him.

So David told him all about his big dream of becoming a rockstar, and how his father had never been supportive.

" _Nonsense_ , he used to call it." David said, wincing at the memory, its pain still so fresh into his mind. "Stupid nonsense that I'd better forget to focus on what was really important in life."  
He explained to Michael how he was supposed to follow his father's path and dedicate his life to the company one day he would have taken over.

"I tried, for a while. I really wanted to be as my father wanted me, but I soon realized I would never be enough. Nothing I did would ever meet his impossibly high standards. That's when I decided I've had enough of that life." The smile that had faded as he recalled those dark moments came back with a vengeance as he proudly told Michael how he had stolen some money and finally took the biggest and best decision of his life.

"I bought a van, a guitar, some new clothes and ran away." He told Michael, who looked at him wide-eyed, fascinated by his courage. "I've been living on the road for three years now, moving from city to city, staying in one place long enough to enjoy all it has to offer, and then drive away to the next one."  
"Woah, you really live in a van?" Michael asked enthusiastic, trying his hardest not to think that David wasn't there to stay, that he would leave at some point, and he would never see the blond again.  
David nodded smiling, oblivious to Michael's worries. "Maybe I'll show it to you one day."

Now that he was thinking about it, David thought about asking him to come over for the rest of the night, showing him the van the best pretense to lure him to his bed, when suddenly they heard a noise from behind them, followed by a loud _"Ouch!"_

"Way to go Paulie. Very graceful." A sarcastic voice followed.  
"Piss off, Marko. You're the one that pushed me!"

Michael froze. He knew those voices. _'Fuck fuck fuck.'_

"Are your friends always so subtle?" David asked him with a heartfelt laugh.  
Michael turned around just in time to see the boys walk away faking disinterest, knowing damn well they had been caught.

_'Boys. Leave, now!'_ Michael ordered them mentally, a shade of pink covering his face as he turned back to face David once again.  
 _'Aye aye captain.'_ Paul replied, his thoughts growing fainter as the three of them fled away.

Fortunately David didn't seem to have minded the interruption too much, and Michael was relieved when he just laughed it off and they went back to some more talking, Michael hanging on David's lips as he told him more about his travels, all the cities he had seen, all the people he had met, all the food he had tasted.

"I could stay here forever just listening to you," Michael said after a while, and somehow David knew it was true, "but it's getting late and I really should be going now." Neither of them missed the note of sadness in his voice at the thought of leaving.

"Alright." David said, disappointed as well to have to part from him, and when he looked down at his watch couldn't believe his eyes.  
It was little after 5:30.

It was almost dawn, he realized delighted. _'Maybe he would stay to watch the sunrise together if I asked him.'_ He considered, but then thought against it. _'We've only just met tonight, maybe it would sound too... romantic for a first night.'_  
So he decided that, however reluctant, he'd let Michael go.

"I've had fun tonight." David confessed once they had both stood up, but neither was ready to leave.  
"Yeah, me too." Michael admitted, smiling.  
"Want to meet again tomorrow?" David proposed expectantly.  
"I... I'd really like that." Michael agreed, and David smiled as he took a step back. "Well, I'm sure you know where to find me." He said before turning and walking back to the boardwalk.

Despite the threat of sunlight, Michael stood there watching him until his figure was out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Kiefer Sutherland's Can't Stay Away


End file.
